


Consequences

by Cloudkins



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dreamnotfound smut, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, MxM - Freeform, NSFW, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bxb - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudkins/pseuds/Cloudkins
Summary: You must think before you do something. Yet..that wasn't the case for George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; Georgenotfound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 251





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain NSFW themes :) probably not much, but we'll see.

_"Your actions have **consequences** , they always have and they always will."_

_"Too bad I can't control my actions, especially around you.."_

Yes, everyone's actions have consequences, however it never mattered to George.

-

chapters coming out later :) - cloud


	2. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet up :)

George was bouncing in his seat. It was hard for him to sit still because today was the day he'd finally meet up with his best friends. He was also anxious because of the airplane turbulence. Of course the feeling of hugging and being able to see his friends in real life was heartwarming, but what if It went horribly wrong? Swarming his brain were 'what ifs' and 'maybes'.

_"Calm down, this won't ruin the friendship...ohh, but what if it does..!"_ he thought biting his lip in fear. 

Fortunately, Dream had started a call in the discord groupchat. George hesitantly pressed the answer button, his hands were shaking. "George! Have you landed yet? Sapnap has and I'm currently trying to find him," a rush of relief is what George felt upon hearing Dream's voice, "And why isn't he joining the call?"

Just as Dream ended that sentence a loud "HELLO!" came from both their phones. "Jesus- Sapnap, a little warning first?" George spits out.

"Heh..sorry, I just came into the call to ask...how the fuck do I find Dream if I have NEVER seen the bitches face?"

Laughing erupts from the call and George slowly starts to giggle too. The passengers looked at him, annoyed. "I mean..seriously? Do I look for a white blob or a guy in a green hoodie?"

"Sapnap, I gave you brief explanations on what I look like, I'm more than sure you can find me," Dream groans, panting slowly from all the walking around.

"Hey, sippycup, I think I see you?"

"The fuck, where?" Sapnap asks, done with all of Dream's crap.

"I'm gonna walk up behind you," Dream mutters. He then leaves the call.

"DONT YOU DARE."

A scream comes from George's phone, but it cuts off due to Sapnap leaving. Maybe when he reaches the airport he can finally stop feeling anxious. 

-

The feeling didn't stop, even after landing it still lingered. Probably worse now than it was before. George pulls out his phone, texting Dream.

_hey..I landed :)) (5:06 PM)_

_skfjsk answer :((_ _(5:15 PM)_

_dweam </3 (5:15 PM)_

_:( (5:16 PM)_

_im gonna burn down your house (5:17 PM)_

_piss man (5:17 PM)_

_piss kink (5:17PM)_

_answer me :// (5:18 PM)_

...

George was on the edge of tears. They were mostly from frustration, but in all honesty fear was stuffed in there too. A ring came from his phone. He answered.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry, George. I got caught up with something, me and Sapnap are currently on our way to get you."

"It- its fine..I'm just really exhausted..please hurry," George frowns, yawning quite loudly. How could today get any worse? 

After 10 whole minutes of staring at the roof someone approaches from behind him. They put their hands on top of George's eyes. A yelp escapes his mouth, but he quickly calms down realizing what's going on..

"Don't tell me..DREAM?" George yells as he gets up. His eyes were kept shut.

"Open your eyes lil bitch." Dream whispers trying his best not to attract eyes. George hesitated..he whimpered quietly.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Though, what he was looking at confused him? It wasn't a face, but instead shoulders and a pale neck. "Look up, shortass."

George's head tilted upwards. He gulped at the sight and his lips quivered ever so slightly. He could have sworn he'd never seen a more good looking man in his life. If only George could see more colors he'd be able to see the beauty in Dream's green eyes. 

"Like what you see? You're staring...with your mouth open, George," Dream laughs. It sounded so different in real life than through a screen. Tears fell down George's face, the salty droplets rushing down George's cheeks like rivers of happiness. He hugged Dream squeezing him tightly. 

"Hey, where is Sapnap?" George sniffles

"Oh, he went over to the shops to get some snacks."

"I don't mean to be sappy right now, but I love you," George's eyes widen when he realized what he said, "Platonically..of course."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, bud."

Ooh, 'BUD' that had to hurt.


End file.
